quiproquo pornographique
by tu vois les cailloux
Summary: Dean vient en aide à Castiel. Destiel non établi. Pour égayer la journée/soirée.


Titre : Quiproquo pornographique

-Dean! Deaaaaaaan !

-J'arrive Cas !

La voix de Castiel criait son nom à travers le bunker de manière paniquée. Le chasseur en rentrant de sa mission, qui aurait voulu se jeter sur un canapé et dormir après avoir bu une bonne bière, se précipita dans les couloirs à la recherche de l'ex-ange.

Il ouvrit avec fracas une porte sans regarder, arme en main, et un nuage de vapeur l'attaqua.

-Dean ?

-Cas ça va ?

Le brun apparut alors devant lui entièrement nu et le corps rougi par la chaleur.

-Non ça ne va pas. Je n'ar...

-Bordel Cas! Habille toi ! Ordonna-t-il en rougissant.

Il attrapa une serviette sur un meuble et la lui jeta. Castiel la plaça devant lui, les bras la tenant au niveau de son torse. Dean remit son arme dans sa ceinture. Il n'osait pas vraiment fixer son regard dans les yeux bleus de l'autre.

-Je n'arrive pas à refermer l'eau. Elle est devenue bouillante et le robinet tourne dans le vide...dit-il calmement.

Le chasseur soupira et s'approcha de la douche et du robinet en question. La vapeur de la pièce s'était dissipée par la porte ouverte et la seule source restait autour du jet d'eau bouillante. Dean essaya de tourner le robinet en se brûlant sur le fer chauffé. Effectivement ça tournait dans le vide.

Il passa devant Castiel et sorti de la pièce, puis revint peu de temps après une boîte à outils à la main. Il se pencha sous l'évier et ferma l'arrivée d'eau.

L'ex-ange n'avait pas bougé. Il regardait Dean jouer au plombier avec attention. Celui-ci retira sa veste et sa chemise pour ne garder que son T-shirt et reprit son ouvrage, alla au robinet, le resserra, remis l'arrivée d'eau et retourna tester le robinet. Ça fonctionnait. Maintenant l'eau froide.

-Parfait

-Tout marche bien ?

Dean secoua ses bras mouillés.

-Oui, passe moi une serviette

Le nouvel humain regarda une seconde sa serviette et la lui tendit.

-Merciawraargh ! Cas putain !

Il lui replaqua la serviette dessus.

-Quoi ? Tu m'as dit...

-Mais une autre serviette ! Faut vraiment qu'on parle de pudeur.

-Désolé, dit-il en baissant la tête, je te déçois en tant qu'humain.

Dean soupira en le regardant.

-Mais nooon...

Il le détailla. Les murs blancs le rendait lumineux. La serviette remontée sur son menton et s'arrêtant aux cuisses. Elle n'était pas enroulée autour de lui et il pouvait voir sa hanche presque jusqu'à l'aine du côté droit, son ventre se soulever doucement, preuve qu'il respirait et de sa mortalité. Sa peau humide brillait encore, et quelques gouttes coulaient de ses cheveux à sa clavicule.

Castiel bougea son bras gauche couvert d'un bleu, gêné par le regard du chasseur sur lui.

Dean sortit de son observation et s'accrocha à ses yeux bleus qui d'ordinaire sombres, brillaient un peu dans cet environnement inhabituellement clair. Ils étaient pleins d'interrogations muettes.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Dean ?

-Si,si.

Dean voulu détourner son regard en regardant derrière le brun mais un miroir en pieds qu'il n'avait pas remarqué lui refléta les fesses de son ami. Il refixa Castiel, rouge de honte de le « mater » et se dandina un instant sur place.

-Je vais aller...dormir là, dit-il en hochant la tête pour lui même. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ? De rien ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

-Non,c'est bon. Merci.

Dean sortit de la pièce en récupérant sa boîte à outils. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et sursauta en voyant Sam dans le couloir, ses affaires de toilette dans les mains.

-La salle de bain est libre ?

Dean se mit devant d'un geste protecteur.

-Non !

-non ?

-Cas est dedans.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu faisais dedans, sourit-il.

L'aîné se frappa mentalement. Ne plus ouvrir la bouche serait le mieux, il savait que son frère détournerait ses paroles. Il montra alors la caisse à outils.

Sam sourit de plus belle.

-T'es venu jouer au plombier ? Dans le style porno ?

-Quoi ?! Mais non !

La porte s'ouvrit et Castiel apparut derrière Dean, juste vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un jean.

-Tu as oublié tes habits, constata-t-il en lui rendant sa veste et sa chemise.

Dean rougit. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'avait rien fait, rien à se reprocher.

Sam pouffa.

Le blond/châtain arracha ses vêtements de la main de son ami et partit dans le couloir en râlant après son idiot de frère et l'ex-ange. Sam alla cherché une autre salle de bain en rigolant et Castiel haussa les épaules en refermant la porte. Il demandera à Dean.

FIN


End file.
